


Dritch Adventure Dungeons

by Midcraft



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Adventure, Beast - Freeform, Come Inflation, Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eldritch, Forced, Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Master/Slave, Other, R'lyeh (Cthulhu Mythos), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebirth, Urethral Play, Watersports, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midcraft/pseuds/Midcraft
Summary: This is eldritch horror erotica. This is not for the faint hearted. You have been warned. Each chapter has a new hero with a new battle and struggle, whether they survive… you’ll just have to read on.
Kudos: 13





	Dritch Adventure Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

> Klaus tries to find his mother, ends up facing a legend.
> 
> I take suggestions/requests

Klaus, to the eyes of others was an orphan. His village was destroyed by the taint when he was a young child. He only survived by pure, dumb luck. As the taint crept through the ground, corrupting the soil, the air, and the water, the trees were consumed and became animated. The once beautiful swaying branches were now tainted tendrils, grabbing at any entity unlucky enough to go near enough. The village was quickly surrounded. The villagers frantically tried to flee, as the tainted air began to burn their lungs. No matter what direction they ran they were met with poisonous air, tendrils, or the black water, which you would have to be mad to attempt to touch. Klaus, in his mother’s arms, had been holding onto her, paralysed with fear watching his father succumb to the toxic air. He had frozen solid, unable to stop replaying those few brutal moments over and over in his mind. As his mother ran, Klaus in arms, she was grabbed by a tendril, pulling her harshly into the air. She dropped Klaus, who fell into the wagon of the travelling merchant fleeing from the village. When the merchant reached the city, he offered to take Klaus to the orphanage, but Klaus protested, saying his mother was still alive, and set off trying to find the village. From that moment on, he called himself “The wanderer”  
Klaus travelled from place to place, trying to find information on his mother, his village, and the taint that claimed it. By the time he was 12, he had learnt a great deal of survival skills, and was skilled with a dagger, which he had used several times to defend himself from thieves, and the more corrupt creatures of the land. Upon defeating a dark dwarf that attacked him, he discovered the whereabouts of the Dritch dungeon, the supposed root of the taint. He had to go there to find his mother. He doubted his mother would recognise him, he was now four-foot-tall, lean from his training, and now always kept his hair short. He hoped she would recognise him, but he knew it was wishful thinking. He had thought about what he would say to her after so many years on his journey to the dungeon, but even by the time he had arrived at the gateway to the dungeon he had no idea how he’d even introduce himself. He had been so focused on how he’d talk to his mother he hadn’t even begun to think about the horrors that were locked inside.

He used the incantation to break the seal and enter the passageway. Once he entered, the passageway sealed behind him. The stones clicked together perfectly, as if there had never been a passageway. Klaus clung to his dagger and followed the glow from the spiral staircase in front of him down into a large chamber. The chamber was dimly lit and felt evil. Klaus quietly hid behind a broken pillar, carefully glancing around the chamber, hoping to see what the source of the evil was. He spotted a door at the far side of the chamber, which must be the way down deeper into the dungeon. As he got up to move, a deep voice echoed through the chamber. “You’ve just arrived and you’re already looking to leave? Such a shame… the cute ones never want to stay and play.”  
Klaus froze, eyes darting around to see where the voice came from. Even with the dim light it was still too dark to know which direction it came from; it was as if the acoustics of this chamber were designed with that reason in mind.  
“Oh, don’t look so scared… Well? Do you want to play?”  
Klaus’ vision darted around him, desperately trying to get a fix on the location of the voice.  
“Fine… you can play the quiet game all you wish. I’ll have my fun.”  
Klaus held his dagger close to him, ready to slash at whatever creature decided to get close to have his ‘fun’.  
The voice echoed a chant. “Nilgh'ri cahf ah'n'ghft bthnkor ahor r'luhah.”  
Klaus had no time to react, his clothes began to glow, and then vanished into the air. Desperate to protect himself, he dropped the dagger and covered his boyhood.  
“Much better! I think we can play now…”  
“I-I don’t want to play. I’m going to kill you and clear the taint from the land.” Klaus responded.  
“Such noble intents, child. You know not who I am, and yet you threaten to kill me? How quaint.”  
The voice chuckled, before it stopped to speak again. “Bthnkor ot shugnahoth, h' ah'ehye ahagl h' ah”

Suddenly, the stone beneath him became jelly-like, grabbed his feet, and held him in place before becoming solid again. Klaus was trapped. He could move his arms, but his feet were now part of the floor.  
“I’m hoping now you’ll be a bit more co-operative, child.”  
Klaus reached down to grab his dagger, but it was just out of reach. When he looked back up, a massive creature stood before him. It was more than double his height, had pitch black fur… a horse like head, human like arms… and wolf-like legs. His eyes were dark. Klaus had only heard of this creature in legends. This was mgvulgtnahor ehye. Half werewolf, half minotaur. Once a peaceful creature that taught the legends of the gods but was corrupted by the taint and began corrupting the realm before being banished to a dungeon to keep him at bay. Klaus hadn’t realised that the notes he found leading him to this place could have been a warning that mgvulgtnahor ehye was here. Now he was trapped, and at the mercy of a powerful legendary creature.  
“My name is mgvulgtnahor ehye, but for simplicity, you shall address me as ‘uh'eog’. Understood?”  
“yes, uh'eog.” Klaus responded. Not wanting to be killed.  
“It has been so long since I have had such an… innocent, playmate.” uh'eog smirked.  
“actually, it’s been such a long time, I can’t wait any longer.”  
Klaus’s heart raced as he seen the creatures cock grow longer and harder. Half horse and half wolf made this cock deadly. A flared head that was easy 8” in circumference, and a knot that was minimum 11”. The length was longer than Klaus’ legs.  
“It’s time to have some fun, I’ve been saving this for years. Waiting for the perfect, idiotic creature to stumble in here and corrupt.”  
uh'eog moved behind Klaus. “bthnkor ot shugnahoth, ah'hri ya mgepahlloig”  
With that, the stone became jelly again. Klaus could still not move his feet. uh'eog pushed Klaus, making him fall forward. He stuck his hands out to stop himself face planting, but the stone pulled his hands in. He was trapped, with his hole pointed at uh'eog. uh'eog took great pleasure in this and laughed. He could smell the fear from Klaus. Klaus’ heart began to beat faster, this creature was going to kill him for sure.  
“oh, such dark thoughts. I’m not going to kill you… yet. If you prove a worthy companion, I may keep you around.”  
“bthnkor ot shuggoth, ahmggoka ya”  
Nothing changed, and that scared Klaus further. Klaus thought it was maybe a curse. He heard that certain corrupt creatures could curse you. He felt a warm, gel like substance at his boyhole, and tried to struggle free. This clearly excited uh'eog, as he pressed the massive, flared head of his cock against the hole of Klaus. Klaus began to really panic. He cried and shouted, hoping his voice would travel up the spiral staircase, and through the solid stone wall to a real hero who could save him. All it done is excite uh'eog more. He waited until Klaus took a deep breath to shout again, then forcefully rammed the head of his cock inside Klaus. Klaus let out a bloodcurdling scream, the pain was unimaginable. His tight hole was now forced open and would probably never close ever again. Before he could catch his breath to scream again, uh'eog pushed more of his monstrous cock into the boy. He was about half in, Klaus’ stomach bulged slightly from the foot of cock currently in him. His insides hurt like hell, but he could feel them moving to accept the new addition to his bowels.  
“Please, no more, it hurts so much.” Klaus cried.  
“No more? The fun is just starting my boy. By the end of the day, you’ll be begging me to never stop.” uh'eog replied smugly.  
Klaus tried to push the invading cock out of him, which uh'eog took as an invitation to go deeper. He forced all the way down to the knot, then waited. Klaus was on the verge of blacking out from the pain. uh'eog had made a tent out of Klaus’ stomach, it was bulging that much. Just as Klaus was about to pass out, uh'eog grabbed his hips and forced him forward with so much force Klaus thought his arms were going to break.  
‘plop’  
Klaus blacked out. uh'eog had knotted the boy. He was ready to be turned into a true servant. uh'eog stood up, his monstrous cock was lodged deep in Klaus, it would take a fair amount of strength to dislodge it from him. Klaus dangled in the air, held up by the cock throbbing in him. uh'eog had plenty of twisted ideas for Klaus. It had been a few decades since the last ‘hero’ had entered his domain. He was going to corrupt Klaus fully. He wanted the boy to be awake though, what better way to wake him up than a hot stream of piss?  
uh'eog waited until he was desperate. He wanted to fill Klaus and wake him up proper. His cock was still solid, thanks to the tight hole clamped around it. He broke the seal, hot piss flowed through his cock. He could feel the heat around the head of his cock as he began to fill Klaus. He tensed, increasing the pressure of his stream, he could feel it fill the tight space around his cock, but Klaus still dangled there. He tensed as hard as he could, his stream was now a torrent of piss into Klaus. This woke him up. He desperately tried to break free, but there was no way he could get the knot out of him. His stomach ballooned bigger and bigger. He was going to pop soon. “P-please s-stop! I… I’m going to burst! I’ll do anything just make it stop!”  
uh'eog paused his stream, he had only half emptied his bladder into Klaus. “anything, you say…?” uh'eog growled.  
“Anything the pain is awful… I can’t take anymore!”  
uh'eog grinned, knowing he could fool the boy into anything at this point. He was going to have Klaus begging for more, and it would all be his own doing. “It would appear that in my lust, I got myself stuck in you. Pulling out would probably kill you. I think we will need to use an incantation to relax your passage to release me.”  
“Don’t you know it? Do it!”  
“I have vast knowledge of the arcane, but I cannot perform it. It needs to be you. I’ll get you the book”  
uh'eog walked to a corner of the chamber, where a bookshelf full of old books was sitting, looking untouched. Klaus could do nothing but dangle between uh'eog’s legs as he made his way over.  
“It’s this book. You need to read this incantation perfectly, otherwise there could be some… unwanted side effects” uh'eog ordered, handing a strangely bound book to Klaus. 

Klaus read the incantation once oner. It seemed fairly simple, and he was desperate to get out of this situation. Klaus cleared his throat and began to speak.  
“mgah'ehye n'ghaor'nafhor l' ahph'nglui ya lloig, Y' l' ah'lw'nafh ahnyth uh'eog ot n'ghaor'nafhor”  
uh'eog could feel the effects of the incantation starting to work. Klaus had relaxed a bit and had stopped clenching.  
“How do you feel?” uh'eog questioned.  
“I… I want more. I need more.” Klaus responded, promptly clamping down on uh'eog’s cock.  
uh'eog smirked and began the torrent of piss once again. Klaus groaned at the pressure, enjoying it. His athletic frame which had shown off his toned abs had been replaced with the belly of someone who looked like they were going to give birth, and it was only going to get bigger. uh'eog finished emptying his bladder in Klaus, his cock twitching as he squeezed out the last few drops. Klaus sloshed under him, letting out a burp, followed by some piss. Klaus had been truly filled full, but uh'eog knew he could fill him further.  
“that book has more incantations you can use to serve me better. I suggest you use it.”  
“Yes, uh'eog. I live to serve.”  
Klaus had become a puppet to be used. uh'eog knew he could do anything to Klaus, and he would accept it. Klaus flicked through the book, before stopping on an advanced incantation.  
“gn'thor ot uh'eog, ahph'nglui ya bthnk ng ahazath ya ye'bthnk, n'ghaor'nafhor goka ya ahf' Y' gotha”  
Klaus moaned loudly as the liquid inside him was absorbed into him adding extra weight to his once skinny form. He had a bit of a belly now, and his pecs had become fleshy. His nipples were much larger and stood erect in the cool chamber. His small cock grew thicker, as if inflated from the liquid in him. His balls stretched like water balloons, ready to burst. He wanted more though. The corruption made him desire things so twisted and wrong, he couldn’t help but get excited. His small cock started to harden as he clenched down on the bestial cock in him, trying to suck it further into his body. The large knot was pressing against his prostate, pulsing in rhythm to uh'eog’s heartbeat. Klaus pushed his ass into the crotch of his master, then pulled away, whilst pushing his ass out to move the bulbous knot. His hole stretched wider and wider as the huge ball of flesh was birthed from his hole. Finally, with a wet ‘plop’ the knot popped out of his hole. Klaus moaned loudly, his cock twitching as his ass tried to clamp down on the now empty space.  
Taking the twitching as an invitation, uh'eog began to push the knot back into Klaus, slowly watching his hole stretch open. Klaus pushed back. ‘plop’. Klaus moaned once more, before starting to push the bulb out of him. He got into a steady rhythm, the sound of wet plops and moaning echoed in the chamber. His fat boy cock was solid, twitching in sync with the ‘plop’ from his hole. He needed more inside him. He wanted uh'eog to use him in ways he couldn’t understand.  
“uh'eog, I need more inside me…” Klaus moaned as the knot plopped inside him once more.  
uh'eog knew he had complete control of Klaus and could begin shaping him into the perfect toy. He grabbed a leather-bound tome, which had an image of a purple chain etched into the cover. Uh’eog plopped his knot out of Klaus and handed him the tome.  
“Use the first incantation if you truly want more.” uh'eog ordered. “repeat it for more of an effect, but do not use it too many times.”  
Klaus glanced at the incantation, he understood parts of it, but he just wanted more. Without understanding much of it, he began to speak.  
“Y' goka ya lw'nafh 'bthnk l' ya uh'eog l' r'luh h'”  
Klaus didn’t feel any different, so he tried it a second time. Then a third… it was on the fourth attempt he felt the change. uh'eog’s shaft had swollen thicker, to the size of the knot. The knot had doubled in size, and the giant sack at the base looked like a pair of basketballs. uh'eog began to slide more of his cock in Klaus until the knot met his hole. Klaus pushed into uh'eog, trying to force the mass inside him. uh'eog grabbed his hips and pulled him towards him with force. Klaus screamed as the knot lodged itself in him, shooting strings of boy cum from his twitching cock. uh'eog couldn’t hold back, he felt his seed race though his cock, he tried to resist but couldn’t as Klaus clenched from his own orgasm. His balls tightened, squeezing the cum from the gargantuan sack. The pressure build-up was too much. uh'eog groaned as he pulled Klaus upright. As he pressed Klaus’ back into his chest, he began unloading deep into Klaus, pumping jet after jet into him. Klaus screamed in pleasure his stomach swelling with the cum he craved so badly. uh'eog had never had a toy use the incantation more than twice before, he had no idea how long this would last, but he knew he didn’t want it to end. Klaus was going to pop soon, but he wanted more. He remembered the incantation from earlier and repeated it. “gn'thor ot uh'eog, ahph'nglui ya bthnk ng ahazath ya ye'bthnk, n'ghaor'nafhor goka ya ahf' Y' gotha”  
Klaus’ belly deflated a little but was far fleshier now. He looked like he ate the rations of everyone from the city for a month. His cock looked like a tuna can, not much length but very girthy. All of the cum previously in him had been absorbed into him, he easily weighed 150lbs, up from his previous 60lbs. his fleshy pecs could easily fill a D cup bra. uh'eog was still pumping cum into him, each jet getting shorter than the last. After several minutes, uh'eog stopped cumming in Klaus, who was bloated and moaning in bliss. He held Klaus by his jiggly ass and began lifting him up in an attempt to dislodge his cock. Klaus clenched in protest, desperate to keep the cock in him. uh'eog wanted to use other parts of Klaus, he was in charge here. With one swift movement, he pushed Klaus up as he pulled his cock down. The knot popped out, dragging some of his insides with it. A beautiful prolapse which uh'eog grabbed as he slid the rest of his cock out of Klaus, squeezing it to make sure none of the cum leaked out. He grabbed some twine and carefully tied it around the red mass, just to make sure Klaus would stay full. Klaus grabbed his swollen belly, delighted to be so full. His own cock was hard again, just hidden under his bulging stomach. uh'eog took note of this and laid the boy on the table. Klaus laid back, rubbing his hands over his new body. He had only dreamed of getting bigger. Being fat was a sign of power in the city, a sign you were the best of the best. Klaus wanted to get bigger and bigger and be the most powerful there is. uh'eog had found another hole to fill and began pressing his cock into Klaus’ who was obliviously stroking his own body. The head popped in, lubed by the fluid leaking from uh'eog. Klaus’ cock stretched wide as uh'eog slid more and more into him. He felt the tip of his cock hit against an obstacle, the barrier to Klaus’ bladder. He gently probed it, testing to see how much Klaus could take. Klaus was grabbing his own chest, playing with the two large balls of fat where his once athletic pecs were. uh'eog saw this as a chance and pushed forward. He felt the barrier tear open, and hot fluid coat the head of his cock. All the fucking had made him need to piss again, so he decided to fill Klaus like the piss hole he is. As the first few drops trickled in mixing with Klaus’ own piss, Klaus suddenly snapped out of his daydream realising what was about to happen. He pushed down, causing the flared head of uh'eog’s cock to fully enter his bladder, locking it in place. uh'eog began his stream, pumping hot piss into Klaus again. This time in a much tighter space, which filled up faster than his ass. The pressure pushing against his cock made it difficult to continue his stream, but he wasn’t done yet. uh'eog squeezed a heavier stream down his cock before his cock dislodged from Klaus’ bladder from the pressure. The more liquid he pumped in, the further he was pushed out, until he got to the crossroads. A new pathway had appeared, a much better place to fill. uh'eog pushed into it, blocking the previous route from emptying, and found himself in the prostate of Klaus. Klaus had never felt this good and was only semi-conscious in a state of euphoria. uh'eog pushed deeper, until he reached the knot of his cock. He continued his stream, filling Klaus’ balls with piss. He didn’t have much piss left sadly, but he had plenty of cum to give him.  
uh'eog pulled out just enough to feel the wetness of Klaus’ prostate, then pushed in until his knot, and back out. He got into a steady rhythm, fucking the cock of the fat boy beneath him. Klaus tried to cum but couldn’t from the cock blocking the exit. It only served to coat the monster cock inside him with further lubrication. uh'eog picked up the pace, fucking the cock hole harder and harder. He felt his balls churn, ready to cum. He grabbed the fat head of Klaus’ stretched cock, and slammed his cock into it, forcing the knot down it, which it swallowed hungrily. The knot lodged in the crossroads, stopping the piss and cum from escaping, as uh'eog began to cum. Klaus cried in a mix of pain and pleasure as his balls swole, stretching painfully full of corrupt cum. By the time uh'eog’s cock stopped twitching, Klaus had a duo of beachball sized balls.

“You may use the incantation, but I warn you. If you do, you will no longer be able to return to the surface. You will be fully mine, and will do as I say, the choice is yours.” uh'eog smirked. Klaus had no choice, but by uh'eog saying he had a choice somehow made him feel more powerful knowing what choice Klaus would make. Klaus knew he wanted more; his corrupted mind could only think of dark ways to get filled. He didn’t hesitate to respond to his new master. “gn'thor ot uh'eog, ahph'nglui ya bthnk ng ahazath ya ye'bthnk, n'ghaor'nafhor goka ya ahf' Y' gotha”  
Klaus absorbed all the fluids pumped into him, but nothing shrunk. It all turned into more weight. The table he was laid on began to crack, under the enormous weight of what was on top. uh'eog sensing the change, pulled backwards expecting a struggled to get his cock out of the unfitting hole but was surprised when it just slid out freely. The gaping cockhole soon vanished when the almost fluid belly rolled over it, hiding it from view. The table snapped; Klaus crashed to the floor shaking the entire chamber. He had more than doubled in size, looking more like a mass of flesh than ‘the wandering hero’. uh'eog reckoned Klaus was roughly the same weight as him now, maybe even more. uh'eog knew he needed the boy to be at least 300lbs for the ritual, but he had definitely overdone it. Klaus lay on the floor and grabbed his belly. He couldn’t reach his belly button. He was so turned on knowing he was bigger than any other man or woman in the land, making him the most powerful. It was a real shame no one else was going to see it, even if he wanted to. He could barely stand, let alone walk. Once he did manage to get onto his feet, he looked down. He couldn’t see his feet! His belly was drooping past his knees. He felt his cock get hard, and dribble fluid everywhere from the gaping hole that was once his tiny piss slit. He continued to admire himself, playing with his nipples until he came, although his cockhole was too abused to shoot, it bubbled out like an overfilled teapot.  
“Once you’ve finished admiring yourself, I need you to do something for me” uh'eog snapped, clearly bored waiting. “I need you to voluntarily give me back all that energy, so we can continue this cycle.”  
“But… I want to stay like this, I want to get bigger” Klaus protested.  
“Oh, you’ll get bigger. Trust me.” uh'eog grinned, menacingly. “Use the book of binding and use the fifth incantation to give the essence back, it’ll be worth it.”  
Klaus grabbed the book, still open at the first incantation, and flicked through. The fifth incantation mentioned essence returning… Klaus really needed to work on his R’lyehian if he was to understand. Not that it really mattered, he would do as he’s told from now on, he had no reason not to trust uh'eog. He looked up at his master, standing there waiting for Klaus to speak. Klaus looked back at the page and began the incantation.  
“Mggoka 'bthnk hup ya, nogephaii h' l' ya uh'eog. Mgah'ehye r'luh flow ph' h' llll h' l' ahthrodog”  
It took a few seconds after the final word for the changes to happen. Klaus fell to his knees as all the fatty tissue in him moved, filtering out of his body, out his cock. It flowed towards uh’eog, entering his body in any hole it could. Klaus looked as the fat faded, but his stretched skin remained, sagging down, ready to be filled again. Uh’eog grew bigger, ready for Klaus’ final task, his rebirth. The new power gave him the flexibility to create his own protégé, a corrupt human he could send out to corrupt the world and bring him new toys to play with, after all they become less fun when their innocence is swallowed up. Klaus was still on his knees, looking up at uh’eog waiting for an instruction, a gift, anything. He had no idea what uh’eog was going to do, and that is what uh’eog wanted.  
uh’eog gently cupped Klaus’ head, who gave him a smile, eager to please his master. He guided his head towards his monstrous cock, which Klaus began licking. He positioned his piss slit over Klaus’ mouth who hungrily lapped at it. He pushed Klaus’ face deeper into the slit, until his hole head popped in. He grabbed Klaus by the ankles, sat down on the floor and held Klaus upside down, ready for the final ritual. Just for fun he squeezed what little he had in his bladder out, forcing Klaus to drink or drown. Klaus wiggled furiously, most likely choking on the warm liquid forced into him. This only seemed to ease him deeper in, as his shoulders were swallowed by the cock. He pushed Klaus deeper, once he got past Klaus’ ass, he slid right in, and settled down inside uh’eog’s monstrous testicles.  
Klaus was bombarded by a seemingly infinite pool of cum desperately trying to fill all of his holes. The twine holding his ass closed had fallen off, and his own cock was still gaping, making easy access for the animated liquid to fill him. He felt the liquid rush aggressively inside him, as if it had been waiting millennia for this moment. His balls were the first to fill full, swelling so large his legs were basically doing the splits, followed by his bladder. He could feel the intruding liquid back up his kidneys, ready to replace his blood. His stomach swelled stretching much more painfully than before. He tried to use the incantation to absorb it, but the moment he opened his mouth to speak, the liquid flowed in filling his stomach and his lungs. He could breathe as every empty space in his body was filled. He began to drift off in a state of euphoria, knowing he truly would be the most powerful person in the world.

Uh’eog waited until he knew that Klaus had been converted into cum. His own corrupt DNA mixed with the DNA of the boy would make the perfect human protégé. Uh’eog’s balls were painfully distended, it looked like he had two exercise balls under his cock, and he had to empty them. He made a gesture, causing Klaus’ clothes to appear on the floor. He rummaged through them and found a loincloth. He loved to smell his victory. He grabbed his cock in one hand, and the loincloth in the other. He sniffed the loincloth hard. It smelt like it hadn’t ever been washed. He stroked his cock fast, picturing himself ruining another victim he would have Klaus bring him, making him sniff the loincloth knowing he would suffer a similar fate. His balls tensed, he put the loincloth over his nose and grabbed his monstrous cock with both hands, inhaled through his nose and began cumming. The cum oozed out of his cock onto the cold floor, leaving a mass of white slime on the floor, after a few minutes, uh’eog’s balls had returned to a normal size and were now fairly empty. The white mess on the floor moved, taking shape… and then faded away leaving behind a small, 4ft athletic build human. It slowly stood up and turned to its father.  
“I’m Klaus the wanderer, how can I serve master?”


End file.
